<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yogsluts by mikepenisofficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328433">Yogsluts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikepenisofficial/pseuds/mikepenisofficial'>mikepenisofficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, The Yogscast, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Large Cock, Moaning, Multi, Orgasm, Queefing, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikepenisofficial/pseuds/mikepenisofficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of loosely connected one-shots about the Yogscast. I have the chapters planned out, but please leave suggestions and critiques. Read the chapter notes before reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Richards/Hannah Rutherford, Lewis Brindley / Hannah Rutherford / Kim Richards, Lewis Brindley/Hannah Rutherford, Lewis Brindley/Kim Richards, Rick van Laanen/MissMousieMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lewis and Hannah - Lonely Livestream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Due to unforeseen circumstances, Lewis and Hannah are forced to do a stream together, much to their dismay. But the situation wasn't completely unsalvageable...</p><p>Vaginal, creampie, missionary</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lewis let out a sigh as he got out of his Uber and walked into YogTowers. He was already late for the stream and had just recieved a WhatsApp message that nobody else was able to make it today. Well, except for Hannah. Things had never seemed to fully go back to normal after their break-up, leading to many awkward and uncomfortable moments around the office. But none of that compared to a two hour stream with her alone. The schedule was supposed to prevent things like this, but clearly it wasn't very effective.</p><p>Lewis walked into the livestream room and gave Hannah a quick hello before quickly loading up the game and preparing to start the stream. As the stream begins, Lewis gives his usual introductions and starts some conversation, but it is quickly stifled after a few uncomfortable jokes on Lewis' behalf. As the stream continues, Lewis becomes increasingly bored and, in no time at all, finds him captivated with Hannah's outfit. In all the rush to get the stream going, he hadn't given her a proper look, and she definitely warranted a proper look today. </p><p>Her white tank top was struggling to contain her perfect perky breasts, made more visible by Hannah's lack of a bra. Lewis found his member growing as he looked her over. He could've sworn her tits weren't that big when he was with her! Her new boyfriend must be the luckiest man in the world to come home to a rack like that every single day. If Lewis was still with her, he wouldn't be able to resist titfucking her whenever they were alone. "Lewis, are you alt-tabbed?" He sharply turns back to his monitor and quickly blurts out, "Yeah, I was just, uhhh, disabling sticky keys, sorry!" But Hannah knew. And, to tell the truth, she kind of liked it. Her new boyfriend wasn't exactly the biggest knife in the drawer, and to be frank, he wasn't fulfilling her needs. She knew she was never going to get back into a relationship with Lewis, but he did have some qualities that she could find a use for right now. Hannah's thoughts quickly devolved and she found her leggings growing damp as Lewis' ten inch cock flashed across her mind.</p><p>At this point the stream was over half-way through, and this pairing clearly did not make for a very good duo, as illustrated by a dead chat and a viewcount lower than Hannah's solo streams. Steve was practically falling asleep, and they just decided to end the stream, to the dismay of one or two insignificant viewers. Lewis, still suffering from an increased bloodflow to his nether regions, decides to make a quick exit so he can go manage himself in the bathroom. Unfortunately, Hannah has other plans. "Lewis, can we talk about the stream? I'm sorry, I didn't feel like I was giving it my all and-" Lewis turns around, giving full view of his suffocating trouser snake, clearly visible through his tight black jeans, leaving Hannah at a loss for words. Lewis notices Hannah's stare and reaches to cover himself, but she quickly pushes forward and cups her hand around his balls. "Bloody hell Lewis, my boyfriend's got nothing on you!" Lewis is in shock as he watches Hannah's other hand snake into her panties as her nipples turn rock hard through her top. "How about a fuck? Just like old times." He nods and Hannah yelps as he rips off her top, revealing a pair of beautifully pale breasts. They were even better than he had imagined! </p><p>Soon enough, Hannah was lying on the floor of the livestream room, her pretty pussy pulsing as Lewis opens her legs. She lets out a stifled moan as Lewis pushes his fully erect cock inside of her. He starts to pound away, mesmerized by Hannah's big breasts bouncing across her chest. Her breath shortens as she experiences the full length of Lewis Brindley shoved inside of her trimmed cunt, throwing her head back as she gets closer to climax. Lewis grabs her hips as he pumps inside her, faster and faster. "Oh fuck! Please come inside me!" Hannah yells, right before squirting all over Lewis' massive cock. He watches as her eyes roll back and begins shooting ropes of cum into her plump little pussy. Hannah moaned as Lewis gave a final thrust, collapsing on the floor, breath heavy. She can feel the cum slowly leak out of her cunt as Lewis puts on his clothes and leaves, mumbling something about a recording session. Hannah is left trembling on the ground, wondering how she could have ever left that monster cock for her new man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mousie and Zylus - Modelling Shoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mousie needs a photographer for her modelling, and Zylus is quick to answer the call.</p><p>Anal, caught masturbating, facial</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Mousie started modelling, it seemed like all the men in the office started to look at her differently. But it didn't bother her, after modelling for a while, she felt way more comfortable with her body, and how can you blame a bunch of antisocial gamers for staring at some ass? As a matter of fact, it was kinda hot. Soon enough, she started to do shoots at the office, flaunting around in her skimpy lingerie so she could "find the right lighting." But today, the shoot wasn't going as planned. Her photographer had fell through, but luckily there was a certain Dutch boy that had been showing interest in her modelling career. Zylus was visiting the offices temporarily and wasn't accustomed to Mousie's antics, so he was predictably shocked when she strolled up to him in the middle of the whole office with her ass almost fully out. He wasn't complaining though, and was quick to accept her offer. </p><p>After a few shots, Mousie went to go change her outfit. Zylus decided to take this chance and get rid of his raging hard-on. He didn't really know what he was expecting when he agreed to photograph the girl he fantasized about 24/7, but he didn't think it would be this difficult. </p><p>As Zylus is deep in his thoughts, Mousie walks back, her jaw dropping silently to the floor as her eyes glue to Zylus' foot-long cock. She had seen some dick in her time, but nothing like this. She quickly slips her lingerie off over her tight body, preparing to give Zylus the full experience. The Dutchman jumps as he feels a wet tongue on the tip of his cock. "Mousie! What are you doing?" says Zylus, blushing hard. Mousie shushes him as she grips his shaft with both hands. He groans as Mousie begins to throat his meaty member, staring deep into eachother's eyes. Zylus grabs her head, pushing her mouth to the base of his cock, making her gag as her eyes water. He releases her and she gasps for oxygen, taking a moment to recover. "Wanna put it in my ass?" She asks excitedly, turning so her juicy ass wiggles seductively in the air. Zylus starts to finger her tight asshole while his rock hard cock rubs against her hairy pussy. He presses the tip of his cock into her sweet little asshole and Mousie lets out a surprised yelp. She can feel herself getting filled up as Zylus pushes deeper inside of her, carressing her sides. As Zylus starts pounding her butthole, his giant balls slapping against her tight cunt, Mousie can't help herself as she lets out a queef and feels Zylus grow inside of her. Mousie moans as he starts to pull her hair and slap her massive ass, leaving red marks on her pale cheeks. Mousie lets out a yell and begins to shake as she squirts all over her legs and the floor. Zylus pulls out, admiring her gaping asshole for a moment, before flipping her over and summoning her face to his enormous cock. Mousie opens wide as he lets out massive ropes of sticky cum, landing across her tongue and whole face. She closes her mouth and let out an obedient gulp as she swallows Zylus' man syrup with a grin. Mousie keeps sucking his softening dick as he lies back, letting out a satisfied groan. </p><p>"Well, at least we got a few photos" says Mousie, smiling and groping her tiny titties as she heads to the bathroom to clean up. "I'd love for you to shoot me more often." purrs Mousie, with a sly wink and a wiggle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kim, Hannah, and Lewis - Awkward Interruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim and Hannah are fooling around at the office when they are interrupted by a certain Lebanese boy.</p><p>Oral, anal, vaginal, rimming, lesbian, threesome MFF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim had always been a little slut for Hannah, but recently their outside activities had been overflowing into the workplace. Everyone in the office knew they were fucking, but no one ever talked about it, let alone approach them about it. Recently, Kim has been interupting Hannah in the middle of a recording session because the risk made her super horny. She was practically itching to lick some cunt just thinking about it and, lucky for her, Hannah happened to be recording right now.</p><p>Hannah sits at her desk, eyes glued to the game of TTT, as the door to the recording room quietly opens and Kim snakes her way in. In no time at all, Hannah is stifling a moan as she feels Kim's hands rubbing on the front of her leggings. While Kim peels off Hannah's leggings and panties, revealing her throbbing pussy, Hannah finds it increasingly difficult to focus on the game. Kim can hardly contain herself as she begins to tongue Hannah's little trimmed pussy, feeling a wet spot form begin to form in her panties. Hannah lets out a whimper as Kim continues to go at her muff, sliding her hands up Hannah's chest to grab at her perky tits. Soon enough, Hannah is making up some half-assed excuse to leave the recording session, and can finally focus her full attention on her pleasures. She quickly whips off her jumper, groping herself and letting out a soft "bloody hell." Kim quickly moves upwards, kissing and nibbling on Hannah's ghost nipples while simultaneously sticking her fingers into Hannah's dripping vagina. "Come here you silly slut" says Hannah, bringing Kim's face to her own and passionately locking lips. Hannah makes sure to get a few handfuls of Kim's ass as they move to the office floor.</p><p>Hannah wastes no time getting on top and planting her big ass on Kim's pretty face, much to her excitement. As Kim pleasured her tight slit, Hannah could feel her little nose press into her wet asshole, inciting a tiny yelp of surprise. She lets out a long string of moans as she grinds her cunt along Kim's face. "I'm fucking cumming, oooohh!" Hannah squeals, as a wave of pleasure comes over her and Kim laps up her delicious juices. They rest for a moment before Hannah dismounts and begins to unbutton Kim's jeans, fiending for a taste of her little Malaysian muff. "Haven't shaved in while?" questions Hannah as she starts to finger Kim's cunt, noticing her bush starting to encroach on her beautiful pussy lips.</p><p>But before she could answer, a shocked Lewis suddenly appears in the doorway. He had been coming to ask about her abrupt departure from the recording session, but found something much more interesting going on. Jumping off of each other, Kim and Hannah could see Lewis' cock harden nearly instantly in his pants. Kim, either through quick thinking or her unbridled sluttiness, crawled over to Lewis, seductively biting her lip as she starts to rub his massive member. "Kim- What are you- Oh my- " Lewis quickly succumbs to Kim's prowess as she turns around, grinding her Asian ass on his rock hard willy, taking the opportunity to mouth to a dumbstruck Hannah: "Get over here and make yourself useful!" Hannah quickly snaps back to reality and makes her way over to her former lover, feeling a steady drip down her leg as she thinks about Lewis' member. "Let's get these out of the way, shall we?" says Hannah as she takes down his trousers, dropping to her knees and quickly followed by Kim. "It's a nice one, eh?" says Hannah as she watches Kim stare in awe at the ten-inch scepter standing at attention in front of them. </p><p>Shortly, Kim is making quick work of Lewis' balls while Hannah is tonguing the head of his meaty cock. Lewis groans with pleasure when Hannah starts to gag as she attempts to deepthroat his giant johnson. Kim, not wanting to lose the spotlight, starts to sloppily suck along Lewis' shaft, with Hannah following suit, as if they were eating corn on the cob together. Kim and Hannah soon start to make out, swapping spit and letting it run down their faces and along their cleavage. Lewis, quickly feeling left out, walked over behind Kim and began to push his hog into her tight ass. "Oh fuck Lewis! I've never done anal before!" yelps a surprised Kim. She was slutty, but even for her, anal was something that had to be worked up to. However, Kim soon found herself closing her eyes and squealing with pleasure as she felt Lewis deep in her hole. Kim, now on her elbows, opened her eyes and was presented with Hannah's juicy ass, finding herself drawn to Hannah's perfect little brown asshole. Kim had never eaten ass before, but then again, she had never had her boss' dick up her ass. She started to circle her tongue around the tight hole, and Hannah gasped as she pushed inside, with the assistance of her fingers. She had never experienced anything like this before, and began to circle her clit as she felt herself reaching climax. Kim spreads Hannah's cheeks as a wave of pleasure washes over and she starts to tremble. </p><p>As Hannah lies there, Lewis is bored by Kim's little asshole. He gives Kim a final thrust and a hearty slap, but before she can let out a sigh, he pushes five inches into her hairy pussy. Kim releases a shocked yelp, gasping as she feels Lewis' balls slap against her thick thighs. Before long, Hannah is back in action, making out with Lewis while straddling Kim's fat ass, teasing her gaping butthole with her index finger. As Lewis pounds the tight Asian cunt, he lets out a groan "I think I'm gonna fucking cum!" "Put your seed inside me!" responds Kim, almost at climax herself. Suddenly,  Kim feels Lewis' hot cum flow out of his throbbing cock inside of her. This sent Kim over the edge and she proceeded to cream all over Lewis' massive donger, both of them crumpling to the floor. "Oh my god, that was bloody amazing!" laughs Hannah, still rubbing her clit. Lewis quickly gets up and announces "This better not happen again girls!" To Lewis' surprise, Hannah lurches forward and slurps the juices off of his cock. "Yes, sir." says Hannah, quickly parroted by Kim. "I don't think my ass will ever be the same" mumbles Kim, as Lewis throws on his clothes and exits the studio. "Not if I have anything to do with it" snaps back Hannah, putting on her panties and smirking at Kim lying spread eagle on the floor. "Well, you know where to find me." Kim responds.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>